


Snuggle Buddies

by ThAt_IcOniC_eMo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Games, How Do I Tag, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThAt_IcOniC_eMo/pseuds/ThAt_IcOniC_eMo
Summary: Cute one-shotsMark is no longer in dream *sniffle* but we are gonna pretend he still lives at the dorm most of the time bc he loves the boys and Donghyuck also lives there most of the time but there will be NCT 127 and U one-shots as well.Love y'all! Please comment ideas or what you would like to see! Feedback will always be appreciated <3





	Snuggle Buddies

"Lele~" Jisung whined, rolling over top of the lump of blankets in Chenle's bed. Chenle huffed and groaned at the weight on his side and giggled quietly. He pushed the blankets, along with Jisung, off to the side. Jisung squeaked and giggled as Chenle pounced on top of his, grabbing the younger boy's tiny waist and tickling. Jisung screeched and his laugh brought a huge smile to Chenle's face, the older boy breaking into a fit of laughter as well. Soon their laughter died down and Jisung popped out from beneath the blankets, smile plastered on his face and Chenle leaned down to kiss him softly on the nose. Jisung giggled and sat up, knocking Chenle of of him and cuddling up to him silently. "Jisungie Lele, hyungs are heading out, breakfast and lunch are in the fridge for you and- oh- there was something else I needed to tell you... Oh whatever. Hyungies love you guys! Call us if you need anythi-ah!" The two boys heard Donghyuck squeak as he was pulled out the door by (probably) Mark. Chenle and Jisung looked at eachother for a second before bursting into giggles again. "Lele can we sleep a little longer? 'm still tired," Jisung said after a couple seconds of silence. Chenle nodded and crawled back under the covers, back facing the wall, and lifted the comforter(alias duvet) for Jisung to cuddle up with him. Jisung blushed and smiled shyly, crawling under the blanket, facing Chenle, and tucked his face into his hyubg's chest. Jisung fell back asleep after a few quiet minutes, Chenle however has ADHD and was now fully awake. He grabbed his phone, carefully as to not wake his Jisungie, and turned the volume and brightness all the way down. He decided to read some cute stories about him and Jisung because yeah, that's what we doin' now. Chenle woke up to sniffles, when did he fall asleep? He wasn't sure nor did he care, why was his Jisungie crying?? "Jisungie?" Chenle called softly, moving his phone off to the side and pulling Jisung to look up at him. The younger boy's eyes were still shut, but he had little tears on his cheeks. Chenle was suddenly hit with the knowledge that Jisung was having a bad dream, and THAT my friends is a big NO NO. HIS Jisungie is not going to be sad in sleep or awake! Chenle placed soft kisses all over Jisung's face, whispering that everything was okay and that he was safe when he would pull away, Jisung's sniffles eventually faded away and he was blinking up at Chenle as the elder boy continued to place soft pecks on his forehead, cheeks, nose, eyebrows, and when Jisung moved a little on accident, his lips. The both of them froze, not pulling away, not pressing further into the kiss, they just stopped. It was like time had come to a complete hault. Everything was suddenly calm and serine. Jisung felt tingly all over, butterflies dancing around in his tummy; Chenle, well Chenle felt the most joy he'd ever felt (yes even more than that time when he was 9 and his mom bought him all the toys he had asked for on his birthday). Chenle pressed his lips gently against Jisung's, and the younger, not knowing how to actually kiss, just tried to follow along with his hyung's actions. They kissed for another few seconds before pulling away and pressing their foreheads and noses together. "Lele I'm hungry~" Jisung whined after a few minutes of peaceful silence, ya know, killing the sweet little vibe. Chenle laughed and nodded. "Me too Mochi, Hyuckie Hyung said he made us breakfast. Do you want me to go heat it up?" Chenle offered, already sitting up. Jisung nodded softly, then quickly added, "I'll come too," and followed Chenle out of the bedroom and down the hall.


End file.
